


September 1, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out as soon as Gentleman Ghost used a cane to knock him down before he used a tentacle to protect his daughter from the villain.





	September 1, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out as soon as Gentleman Ghost used a cane to knock him down before he used a tentacle to protect his daughter from the villain by wrapping it around him.

THE END


End file.
